It wasn't me
by Queen Magical Bunny Babe
Summary: ChloeLex with Lana Bashing...Chloe walks in on Lex and Lana
1. It wasn't me ch 1

It Wasn't Me  
  
Hey everyone. Thanks for waiting so long. I rewrote this chapter but you   
  
should read it still. I hope you love it even more than the first version.   
  
I wrote 3 different versions of chapter2, but I've finally decided on the   
  
version that I thought would be the better one. I don't own Shaggy's 'It   
  
Wasn't Me' and I don't own any of the Smallville characters but, if I did,   
  
oh lord watch out Lexy!!! Gurrrr!!! This story goes out to my best friend   
  
Thumper. You know who you are. So, here you go :)!!  
  
NOTE: the ( ) symbols mean Chloe's thoughts  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
+Honey. Honey. Yeah, she caught me red handed sleepin' wit' the girl   
  
next door.+  
  
"Lex?" Chloe yells as she steps into his house. (More like mansion!)   
  
She walks into his den. (No Lex here.) She walks to his office. (No Lex   
  
here!!) Suddenly she hears a strange noise. Curiosity had been what had   
  
killed the cat and it was about to claim its next victim. Following the   
  
strange noise had lead her to their bedroom. (Well, it's really his   
  
bedroom.) The door was ajar so all she had to do to open it was push it   
  
with her finger until it slid open.  
  
+Picture this we were both butt-naked bagin' on the bathroom floor.+  
  
What Chloe saw was something that she would never be able to erase   
  
from her head. There was her Lex, her Alexander, her's. (Her's.) And he was   
  
sleeping with another woman. It only took Chloe's reeling mind a second to   
  
realize who that slut was. (LANA!! Why Lexy? Why her? Why does she always   
  
take my men and happiness? Why?)  
  
+How could I forget that I had given her an extra key? +  
  
Chloe could only stand and watch, not taking her eyes off of him.   
  
(Soft pale flesh of his bent over back had once been bent over ME only   
  
yesterday!) Silent tears streamed in rivers down her face now. Her heart   
  
broken and her world crashed Chloe felt numbness and sickness creep into her   
  
body.  
  
+Why should she believe me when I told her it wasn't me? +  
  
Before Chloe left she whispered one question, one word really, "Why?"   
  
Lex's head whipped around and he paused as stone cold blue eyes came to rest   
  
on blazing green ones.  
  
"Oh God, Chloe!?!" Then Chloe flew from the house until she couldn't   
  
run any more. So, she did the only thing she could do, she fell to her   
  
knees and bent over to vomit.  
  
+Why should she believe me when I told her it wasn't me? + 


	2. It wasn't me ch 2

Hey everyone. Thanks for waiting so long. I wrote 3 different   
  
versions of chapter 2, but I've finally decided on the version that I   
  
thought would be the better one. I don't own any of the Smallville characters  
  
but, if I did, oh lord watch out Lexy!!! Gurrrr!!! This story goes out to my   
  
best friend Thumper. You know who you are. So, here you go :)!!   
  
NOTE: ( ) still mean Chloe's thoughts.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An hour later a changed Chloe, a stronger Chloe with a new purpose   
  
in life picked her self up off of the ground. (It's only the two of us now   
  
baby.) She began walking towards the torch, Chloe had work to do!  
  
*************Lex's***********************************************************  
  
"Lexy?"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Sorry, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"This was a mistake. You may leave now Ms. Lang."   
  
"Fine. Fuck you!"  
  
Lex got up and showered. After he got dressed he decided that he   
  
should call Clark and see if he had seen Chloe. "hello?"  
  
"Hello Clark?"  
  
"Hey Lex. What's up?"  
  
"Have you seen Chloe?"  
  
"No, why? What's wrong?"  
  
"I....I cheated on her. I slept with with Lana and she walked in on   
  
us."  
  
"It surves you right! How could you?"  
  
"I don't know. I'm so stupid!"  
  
"* deep sigh* It'll be ok Lex. Listen, I'm gonna go look for her and   
  
you should too."  
  
"Okay, and Thanks Clark!"  
  
******Torch Office***********************************************************  
  
  
  
Chloe began to hum as she packed up the last few personal belongings   
  
that were still laying in and on her desk. Walking over to the wall of weird,   
  
what had once been her baby, Chloe studied it.   
  
Clark having used his super speed to run to the Torch office, he   
  
pulled open the door just as Chloe stepped over to her wall. Seconds later   
  
she let out an animalistic scream and with all of her furry and might began   
  
ripping the newspaper clippings off the wall and shredding them up.   
  
"Chloe, what on Earth are you doing?"  
  
"I put it up, it's my wall, my work, and I can take it down if I   
  
want to, any way I want to!" Chloe spoke clamly still ripping and shredding.   
  
She was starting to down right scare Clark!  
  
"Why Chloe?"  
  
"Why not? Why let everyone else have all of the fun ripping apart   
  
everything I care about, worked for. It's time to party!"  
  
"Chloe-"  
  
"No Clark!" she said angerly now turning towards him sholders squared  
  
with his, eyes meeting his and never wavering. "Leave me alone Clark! You   
  
had no trouble doing that before. It worked well for you in the past. Why   
  
care now?" She picked up her box of items as she walked to the door. "I   
  
quit!!"  
  
*****************************************************************************   
  
  
  
"Luthor."  
  
"Lex, it's me Clark."  
  
"Did you find her? Where is she?"  
  
"Yes, I found her Lex. But you're not going to like what I've found   
  
out. Chloe just left the torch. She quit Lex. That's not all, she packed up   
  
all of her stuff. She demolished the wall. She just ripped it apart with rage  
  
and furry."  
  
"Oh no. What have I done?"  
  
*****************************************************************************  
  
"Luthor."  
  
"Hello. Mr Luthor, it's me. Chloe."  
  
"Ahhhh, Chloe. How are you? And Lex? He's in good health I presume?"  
  
"Yes. Mr. Luthor. I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"Plese, you're like my daughter Chloe, call me Lionel."  
  
"Yes, err umm Lionel."  
  
"Now, what is it that you need?"  
  
"First you have to promise not to tell Lex!"  
  
"Why wouldn't I-"  
  
"Please?"  
  
"All right."  
  
"Can you loan me some money?"  
  
"Yes. What for? Why don't you just go to Lex if you need money?"   
  
Chloe bit back a sob at the mention of Lex.  
  
"Listen, Lionel, I wouldn't have asked if it wasn't of the utmost   
  
importance. As far as Lex goes, it seems that he has choosen to how shall I   
  
say....fuck someone else."  
  
"Chloe, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Yeah, so am I!"  
  
"So, you need money to leave Smallville?"  
  
"No, I need money to move out on my own after my father kicks me   
  
out."  
  
"Chloe why would your father kick you....ooh Chloe. Are you going   
  
to?"  
  
"Yes." She wispered sobbing now.  
  
"You shall come live with me and that will be the end of it."  
  
"Thank-you!"  
  
"Yes, and again, I'm very sorry. When are you going to tell your   
  
father?"  
  
"I'm going to tell my father to night. I'm gong to pack now."  
  
"I'll send a limo to pick you and your things up."  
  
"Thank you. Please don't tell Lex."  
  
"Yes. See you tonight." 


End file.
